Hit VS Bishamon (DB)
Hit VS Bishamon is the 26th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Hit from Dragon Ball and Bishamon from Super Baxter. Description Dragon Ball VS Super Baxter - Two legendary assassins from a proud race fight it out to the death! Will Hit's TimeSkipping Abilities defeat Bishamon's Time Phasing and Fire Abilities? ''Interlude'' Wiz: Being an Assassin is hard work, but when it comes to those with a superpower, it gets alot better. Boomstick: Super Assassins! and these two are the primary example of a mysterious power they hold. Wiz: Hit, the Legendary Assassin of Universe 6! Boomstick: And Bishamon, the Assassin Student trained by Baxter! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Hit Wiz: There has been a total of 12 Universes in the Dragon Ball Timeline, Our Universe we lie around is Universe 7 Boomstick: But then they fought against their first universe, Universe 6. Universe 6 consisted of well, Saiyans, including female ones, a tyrant that looks alot like Frieza, Winne the Pooh, and then there was someone who was different, something Universe 7 never had in their world, an Assassin. Wiz: The Assassin was born 1000 years ago, he was known as a legendary assassin from Universe 6, this assassin's name was Hit. Boomstick: Hit!? What a stupid and boring name! but i love it! Wiz: Hit wasn't boring, he received a nice fan base for him. By determining about his secret to his powers, he uses his Time-Skipping powers to stop time, but his opponent still moves around while Hit stands there to attack. Boomstick: Weird isn't it? Wiz: Time Skip is Hit's main technique. This technique can skip time for a tenth of a second, however, this technique does not stop time, an unaware opponent will always be caught off guard and if the opponent is aware of the technique they can work to counter it. Boomstick: And those who countered it was Goku and Jiren. Wiz: Hit is known to be very predictable, for example he punched a hole through Goku's chest at his strongest, it could possibly kill his opponent. Goku was somewhat durable to actually survive that only being knocked out unconscious. After Vados reveals that Hit actually stores up the time he skips and is able to use this to move around in pocket dimensions to appear in multiple places at once. Boomstick: So wait! He can teleport too! Wiz: Yeah, something like that Boomstick: Anyways, not only that, but Hit can also freeze his opponents at a time from the feet under and can almost like Sans, Hit can use his Time Skipping abilities to attack from his own distance and use his power at a far distance without moving while surrounded by Purple Aura. Also with a strong punch, he can stun his opponents! Wiz: Hit has defeated foes like Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta and Stunned Jiren with a punch strong enough to almost eliminate him. Boomstick: Even though Hit is strong, even the Hitman has flaws. If one knows his power, they can quickly block the attack, and he may be as strong as he looks, the dude literally got eliminated by Jiren! and we don't know anything towards Jiren yet! Wiz: But still, Hit is yet a very powerful opponent to face against and you'll be killed if he wants to. Bishamon Boomstick: Lies next door to one of the largest cities in the Super Baxter series ever is an Island called Qloll Cay Island. Wiz: On that Island lived a race called the D'ors, and most have been moved in Siderville for more safer distances, but little did they know, a hero from that race would step up. Boomstick: He would become one of the greatest fighters of their culture, an Assassin and a Fighter, that guy was none other than Bishamon! Wiz: But there was one problem: Bishamon may have been the hero he was, he wasn't strong enough for his people and seeked out help to be trained even better, on that day, he met Siderville's legendary hero Baxter. Boomstick: And he wanted to be trained by him, Baxter actually agreed and the two trained, as Baxter studied his power. It was revealed that Bishamon had the power to forward time on his own and phase with it. Wiz: Bishamon not only can slow, stop or forward time itself around him, but he also wanted to learn Baxter's fire abilities, in this case it wasn't so easy for him to pull through. Boomstick: But hey! The Reject Ed, Edd'n Eddy Guy pulled through with all that work, thus becoming a member of Siderville's Heroes. Wiz: Bishamon is known as the Hero of the D'ors and is now a prince of their island, with his Fire Abilities, he has learned the ways of the Fist of Flames. He can Fire Punch, Fire Kick, Fire Pulse and combine his Fire Abilities with his Time Phasing Abilities, easy way to assassinate a criminal. Boomstick: Bishamon also has incredible hearing, hearing an oncoming attack from a far away towards him and quickly counter at the same time. Wiz: Bishamon is also faster than light in general of his time abilities, He can go on par with Baxter and Gunther, took a Fire Pulse in the face while his first encounter with Baxter in which he is far durable from tanking a explosion. And when his time abilities get stronger, he can physically kill his opponents. Boomstick: And just like that, Bishamon may be one tough fighter, but the dude has flaws: If one knows anything of his power, it's a complete twist, his opponents can freaking counter attack him, or block his movements. Also he's not mastered his Fire abilities all the way, but hey the dude literally does the best he can with them! Wiz: But when you fight Bishamon, don't push him over the edge or his limits. Death Battle In a Random City, We see Bishamon who was on the rooftop looking over until he turns around hearing a footstep noticing it was the assassin known as Hit. Bishamon: (Speaks in his Mind) It's him, the one i'm sent out to assassinate next. Hit: I was hired to kill you by Lord Champa, you seem as a strong foe as he said. Bishamon: I do not know this Lord Champa, but i sent to kill you as well to do the same. Hit and Bishamon stare off against each other as the two start to engage the fight. FIGHT! Bishamon starts charging out forward as Hit just stood there as Bishamon jumps and flips over as to try and attack Hit, but then all of the sudden, Hit attempts to punch Bishamon who blocks it in time countering his Time Skipping powers. Bishamon: So, this is your power? You can use Time abilities too. Bishamon then gets on the ground to breakdance kick, in which Hit suddenly teleports behind him, making Bishamon miss and Hit punches Bishamon in the back of the head hard making him to flying. Bishamon flips and lands ontop of a window of a building and leaps back forward to use Fire Punch on Hit, who in this case lands a clean hit onto Bishamon's jaw as Bishamon is sent flying and hitting the ground. Bishamon slowly gets back up with blood on his teeth. Hit: I take it that your power is alot like mines, but i can sense that you can Slow, Stop and Fast through time itself, which means you are going to be a tough one to kill. Bishamon nods. Bishamon: So, you know my power do you? I have more than that in my sleeve Hit attempts to stop time as he rushes forward at Bishamon who surprisenly slows down Hit at the right second. Bishamon rushes out forward throwing a few punches and kicks at Hit who successfully lands the hits on him and while he was doing this, his body was fast forwarding itself to go faster than his normal state and shoots out a Fire Pulse at Hit's face. Hit is then sent flying after he undos his time skipping and dashes forward to catch up, Hit quickly gets back up as Bishamon dashes forward and Hit stops Bishamon with his Freeze move. Bishamon: What!? Hit walks over and sways his hand around as Purple slashes hit Bishamon heavily, as he counters the last hit, but is hit with the last hit being a clean hit. Bishamon lands on the ground on his feet as Hit teleports infront of him as Bishamon kicks him in the gut clearly at he soon appeared infront of him as his foot was set on Fire using the Fire Kick technique. Hit holds his gut and dashes forward as Bishamon tries to punch again, this time kneeing in Bishamon's abdomen stunning him and setting him off guard. Hit: Do i even care about your time phasing abilities? Now i understand what you did to me back there. Sayonara! Hit then use his time skip again at Bishamon, this time, he keeps fighting and fighting at Bishamon while he is stunned. As the Time Leap clear up, Bishamon fell on the ground very hard while his eyes is closed and his body bleeding heavily. Hit turns around and walks away. Hit: You were a worthy opponent KO! Results Boomstick: Well Time can tell! Wiz: Yes Boomstick, though Bishamon may be the superior durability better than Hit, Hit outclassed him in everything else. Boomstick: You see Bishamon is just a student of Baxter learning from his powers to combine his Time Phasing abilities, also in his first encounter with him, the dude lost, Baxter defeated Bishamon on their first encounter, but hey at least afterwards, he'd be lucky to be a student to learn more often. Wiz: This is very similar when Hit returned during the Future Trunks Saga to be hired from Goku, thus technically becoming a student of Goku, whatever Bishamon could do at Hit, he didn't have the means of killing Hit, all Hit could do was get stronger by the minute Bishamon could throw at him. Boomstick: Looks like Bishamon took the final "Hit" to die! Wiz: The Winner is Hit. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle! It's Merk with the Mouse vs. The Leader of the Mon-Squad Deadpool VS Zombina Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Super Baxter VS Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha VS Fireball Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime' themed Death Battles